Poison
by KB Kerns
Summary: Pansy muses about her 'relationship' with Draco, and how he's poisonous to her. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song by Alice Cooper.

AN: This is kind of a long oneshot, but I thought of Draco the second I heard this song and I've had the idea to do a fanfic on it.

Pansy's POV

_Your cruel device,_

_your blood like ice._

_One look could kill._

_My pain, your thrill._

Draco Malfoy. A dangerous creature at best. I've known him since I was young. Mother would always tell me, "The Malfoy's have a lot of power, make sure you are in Draco's good graces."

This was true. The Malfoy's had more gold then God, but they were purely narcissistic and sadistic in every way. Lucius Malfoy, a most dreadful wizard, planted fear in the hearts of many, but was very charming and seemed to worm his way out of anything. He was a Death Eater, directly connected with Lord Voldemort. His wife, Narcissa, was more or less the same way.

Yeah, I said his name. I'm Slytherin, after all.

_I wanna love you, but_

_I better not touch. I_

_wanna hold you but_

_my senses tell me to stop._

And then there was their only son, the Malfoy heir. Draco. His name means "Dragon" and it honestly suits him. He's cold, sarcastic, selfish and doesn't care about anyone but himself. He doesn't know how to love anyone or anything, because he's not allowed to. All that matters to him is money and instant gratification.

But I won't lie, he's beautiful. At least on the outside. His skin is so white he looks almost like a porcelain doll. He has white blonde hair that hangs in his ice blue eyes. He could pass for a veela, and he is certainly as enchanting as one. He walks into a room and he automatically owns everyone's attention. He's a god, and he knows it. And he won't hesitate to remind you.

_I wanna kiss you but_

_I want it too much._

_I wanna taste you_

_but your lips are_

_venomous poison._

Girls want him so badly, but he's never had a girlfriend. He would rather be the player, getting with whoever he wants, whenever he wants. And it doesn't matter if its more then one at a time.

Me and him, we're different. Ever since first year, when I told him off for thinking he was better then everyone else, we've had this unspoken connection. The only way to earn his respect is to keep him in line, and that's what I do. The difference between me and his whores is he respects me. Sure, we've hooked up countless times, but I'm the only girl he ever goes back to. I'd like to think I'm somewhat special to him, but Malfoy's are incapable of feeling anything, so I don't get my hopes up.

_You're poison running through my veins._

_You're poison, and I don't wanna break_

_these chains._

He's like a drug. You kiss him once and you are completely, hopelessly addicted to it. I made that mistake in third year. We spent the first two years of school fighting, which turned into snogging,

which turned into much bigger things.

_Your mouth, so hot._

_Your web, I'm caught._

_Your skin, so wet._

_Black lace on sweat._

In fifth year, we became prefects together. We would go on our little 'prefect patrols' at all hours of the night. It got to the point where I would actually sneak into his room at 2 in the morning. But we never called each other our boyfriend or girlfriend. I was completely in lust with him. He was occupying every single one of my thoughts. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't shove it down his throat whenever I talked to him.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

His cold drawl made me shiver. When he touched me my skin felt like it was on fire. I was starting to hang on to every word he said. I was in way over my head, and I couldn't get out.

I played it off of course, because that's just how we were. We snogged and shagged and never

talked about our feelings. He was rough sometimes, especially when he was mad about Potter or quidditch. It hurt, but I would never say a word. I had bite marks on my lips and sometimes I bled. My neck was bruised where he would latch on and not let go for minutes on end. Other times he was gentle. He would play with my hair or plant soft kisses up and down my arms and not leave any marks. But I knew I was just a toy he loved to play with. I may have been his favorite, but a toy none the less.

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison._

In sixth year, it started to go down hill. I knew he was a death eater, and I knew he had a dangerous mission. He was frail looking, his tough façade starting to wear thin. He no longer looked muscular and strong. Now, he looked like he could collapse any minute. He was falling apart and I was the only one

who could see it. He would come into the common room at midnight, and sit next to me on the couch. Instead of his usual routine of forcefully pushing me down on the couch and slamming his mouth onto mine, he would lay his head on my lap, and I would stroke his hair and his cold cheeks.

He was always so cold and distant. I used to think his blood was actually ice.

_One look could kill,_

_my pain, your thrill._

_I wanna love you but_

_I better not touch, I _

_Wanna hold you but_

_My senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want_

_It too much, I wanna taste you_

_But your lips are venomous poison._

At the end of sixth year, he left. He pulled me aside in the common room before he did. He kissed me long and hard, told me I was the most beautiful girl he had ever known, and that if he could, he would marry me.

I was shocked, but thrilled at the same time. He had _never_ said anything remotely close to that to anyone before. I tried to hide my excitement. I told him he was talking crazy. He just shook his head, and kissed me one last time.

"You'll see me again, flower. I promise." And with that, he was gone.

Whenever he called me flower, I would laugh. That time, I almost cried.

_You're poison running through my veins._

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

I think he took a piece of me with him, because after that, I felt like a part of me died. I was morbidly depressed, I couldn't get myself out of bed and I was constantly sick with worry. My friends were worried for me and they were worried about him as well. We were their leaders, and we had abandoned them.

I realized I couldn't live without him. It was more then lust, I actually loved him. That was probably the biggest mistake I ever could have made. I deserved the misery though, because I played with fire and I knew I'd get burned.

I thought I'd never see him again. During the final battle at Hogwarts, as I was being led out of the castle to supposed safety, I looked for him out of the corner of my eye to no avail. I started wondering how such a happy school with so many happy memories could come to this. I'm not a good person by any means, but people were dying, and it wasn't right. I once supported the Dark Lord, but now I wasn't so sure. The Dark Lord was who had taken Draco away from me. He had split up the once happy school, ruining our lives. I couldn't hold it in any more, and for the first time in years, I cried. I sat down on the ground and sobbed. People were trying to get me up and keep moving, but I didn't want to go on anymore.

And then, I felt a strong arm grab me. My skin got that familiar burning feeling, and I turned around to face those ice cold eyes. He immediately grabbed me and pulled me to him, stroking my hair and holding me close to him. I could hear his heartbeat pulsing a mile a minute, and I could feel my own doing the same.

_I don't wanna break these chains,_

_Burning deep inside my veins._

"I thought I'd never see you again." I cried into his chest. I hated him seeing me cry. He considered crying a weakness.

"I promised you'd see me again, didn't I? Malfoy's never break their promises." he whispered to me, still stroking my hair.

We stayed like that for a few minutes when someone called his name.

"I have to go, babe. I promise I'll be back when this whole thing is over." He said soothingly.

I had rarely seen his vulnerable side. He reserved it only for me, but even then he had only shown me it

once or twice. This was one of those times.

"I love you." I blurted before I could stop myself. He didn't say it back. I don't think he knows how to say it. But he looked at me, and I felt him slip something onto my finger. He kissed my forehead and left.

I looked down at the ring he had given me. It was a beautiful emerald one. He always told me I should wear emerald to match my eyes. Right then, I knew he would come back for me, because Malfoy's never break their promises. I think he might even love me. But I don't get my hopes up.

_Burning deep inside my veins_

_Poison, poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison._

I shouldn't love him. I shouldn't even like him. I'm setting myself up for a life of heartbreak, but I don't care. I know he's a venomous poison, but I don't wanna break these chains.

END.

**AN: **I've always been a Draco/Pansy fan, let me know if you think I should do more. Review Pleaseee (:


End file.
